Naruto's Pain
by Death Note Owner13
Summary: "Don't you ever try Human Transmutation, I tried it with Kat" Naruto growled "but what I created was not human but a monster and not only that but this happened." Naruto removed his glove from his automail hand and shoved it at Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

Death Note Owner13: I do not own Naruto or Fullmetal Alchemist or any other anime or manga. P.S. This story is about Naruto getting automail, no F.M.A. characters show up except for the 7 deadly sins, Scar and maybe Whinry. And this takes place when the 5th hokage is in control and Sasuke has not left yet.

Summary: Naruto's dear friend Kat has died, and the day after her funeral Naruto disappears. A month late he comes back and he is wearing a long sleeved jacket and gloves. Naruto never takes them off around people, and acts strange when asked about it. He wants to keep his automail a secret and the horrible sin he did with it. Human transmutation. Must be hard with the 7 deadly sins and Scar after him.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Naruto walked up to the front gates of Kahona. He stared up at it, Naruto was kind of scared. Tsunade might not let Naruto back into Kahona. He left about a month ago, the day after Kat, Naruto's friend that was like his sister, had been buried six feet under. Naruto walked up to the guards his head bent down.

Today the guards were Iruka-sensei and Gai-sensei. "Name please and state your business in The Village Hidden in The Leaves." Iruka-sensei said. "Uzamaki Naruto, here to ask for forgiveness for leaving momentarily from the Leaf Village." Iruka and Gai-sensei's eyes grew big.

"N-Naruto?! Where have you been? Tsunade has been worried sick about you and the rookie nine and Gai's team have been looking everywhere for you! Even the sand nins are searching!" Iruka rambled on. "I'm sorry Iruka-sensei I just... I couldn't handle being here when Kat was dead. I needed time on my own" Naruto said, his voice cracking as tears slid down his cheeks.

_Only if that was the full truth._ "Oh Naruto, I know Kat was like a sister to you but I am sure that where she is now she is happy" Gai said putting his arm around Naruto's shoulder. "Come on lets take you to see the 5th I am sure that she will be thrilled to see you and all your friends will be happy to see you too." _Friends... _

The three of them walked down the streets of Kahona. "NARUTO?!" Naruto spun around just in time for Sakura to give Naruto a big hug. "Where have you been Naruto? I missed you so much!" Sakura said as tear were on the brim of her eyes.

Before Naruto new what was happening, Naruto was surrounded by the rookie nine, Gai's team and all the senseis. They all walked to Tsunade's office room. "Go on Naruto, go see her, she will be thrilled to see you" Sakura told him. He nodded yes and knocked on the door. "Come in." was heard from the other side of the door.

Naruto walked in to see that Tsunade had her back to the door. Naruto took a deep breathe and said in a weak voice "Hey Baa-chan." Tsunade spun around in her chair after hearing the name that Naruto calls her. She smiled down at Naruto. He was wearing unusual clothes for Naruto, he wore black baggy pants with pockets all over them, black boots, a black tight shirt that showed his figure, and a red jacket with white gloves.

Tsunade looked him over, he was still the same Naruto all but his clothes, she smiled again and ran and hugged Naruto. Naruto thought it was going to be a death hug witch Tsunade would give using her un-human like strength. No, she hugged him with a soft loving hug. "Oh Naruto, I missed you so much! Where did you go? I was so worried!"

Everyone left leaving Naruto with his big sister figure. "I'm sorry Baa-chan. I felt horrible after Kat's funeral, I just needed some time alone. To figure things out" B_ut that, _Naruto thought, _isn't even half of it._ "Come on Naruto, let me bye you some ramen" Tsunade said. "I'm sorry Baa-chan, I am tired from all the traveling, maybe tomorrow." Naruto replied. _NARUTO TURNING DOWN FREE RAMEN! Wow he must be really upset still about Kat. _Tsunade thought as she watched Naruto leave.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Naruto walked into his apartment and closed the door. He walked into his bathroom and sat down on the side of the tub. Naruto rolled up his left pant leg and sighed. He then took off his jacket and gloves. There connected to Naruto's right shoulder was a metal plate, going down it was all metal. The same was for his left leg right above his knee. _Automail, _Naruto thought, _I really owe Whinry._


	2. Chapter 2

Death Note Owner13: I do not own Naruto or Fullmetal Alchemist or any other anime or manga. P.S. This story is about Naruto getting automail, no F.M.A. characters show up except for the 7 deadly sins, Scar and maybe Whinry. And this takes place when the 5th hokage is in control and Sasuke has not left yet.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Naruto walked to his bed wearing just boxers. He closed the blinds on the window so no one could see his automail. Naruto climbed into bed, wincing as the metal of his automail was cold against his skin. He closed his eyes and fell into the nightmare of his past.

Naruto was inside a warehouse in the middle of a deserted town. On the floor before Naruto was a transmutation circle. He laid ingredients into the middle of the design. Naruto knelt before it, took a deep breath and laid his hands onto the circle. Bright golden lights surrounded him and the circle, in the middle of it something was forming.

Naruto had a huge smile on his face but it soon left as the lights turned dark green. He tried to stop the transmutation but it was pulling on him, not letting him stop. These tentacle like things showed up and grabbed Naruto's right arm and left leg. He screamed out in pain as his arm and leg were ripped away from his body.

It reached into Naruto and pulled out some organs. Then it all stopped, Naruto was on the floor in a pool of blood, his right arm and left leg gone. "Nar-uto... ... Nar-uto!" said something behind a wall of smoke. "Kat, KAT?! Is that you" Naruto said through clenched teeth. Then the smoke cleared and Naruto saw what he had created. He screamed.

Naruto woke with a start. He sat up, face pale and drenched in sweat. The sun was rising and he new he was going to have to talk to Tsunade today about what he did while he was gone. Of course he would lie. Naruto got up and put on his black clothes, red jacket, and white gloves. He slid on his boots and walked out the door. Naruto was always early to rise so no one was up yet.

He was walking around when he heard something that sounded like crying, it was coming from the Uchiha compound. _Hm, the only person that lives there is Sasuke... _Naruto fallowed the sound until he came to a surprising sight. There sitting in an ally way in the Uchiha compound crying was, Sasuke. His face was in his hands and tear leaking through his fingers.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Naruto quietly asked as he stood in front of the older boy. Sasuke looked up at Naruto and was quiet for a second then stood up suddenly. "Nothing dobe, I just had something in my eye." he replied. "Sasuke, I know you had nothing in your eye. Look you're like my brother, just tell me what is wrong and I wont tell anyone." Sasuke looked down to the ground for a moment then looked up at Naruto.

"I miss my family, there were so many things I wanted to tell people and wanted to make proud. It hurts so much that they were all killed and hurts even more to know that my brother is the one who killed them." said Sasuke. He now had tears sliding down his face freely. Naruto looked at the boy, he felt sorry for him, both of them had such tragic pasts far back and recent.

"It's alright Sasuke, I'm sure where ever they are they are happy." "Yeah I guess, but I found something in a book that, after some practice, I might be able bring them all back to life!" Sasuke said, wiping away his tears. Naruto could feel the blood drain from his face. "C-can I see that book?" "Sure" Sasuke replied. He reached into his bag next to him on the ground and pulled out a book that said on the front Human Transmutation.

Naruto took the book and tore it in half. "HEY, DON'T, I CAN BRING BACK MY FAMILY WITH THAT!" Sasuke screamed at Naruto. "Don't you ever try Human Transmutation, I tried it with Kat, that was why I left" Naruto growled "Then where is Kat, why didn't she come back with you?" "Because what I created was not human but a monster and not only that but this happened." Naruto said as he removed his glove from his automail hand and shoved it Sasuke's face.

Sasuke paled "W-what happened?" "I tried it and I lost my right arm and left leg and some internal organs. Luckily I got my arm and leg replaced with auto mail and the organs I lost were not needed. Even though they were not needed it is internally bleeding, the bleeding wont kill me or shorten my life span, but it is very painful and I cough up blood now and then. So unless you want to be deformed and still have your family dead then I suggest you forget Alchemy and Human Transmutation all together." and with the speech over Naruto stormed out of there, pissed that Sasuke would even think about doing such a thing. _Of course I can't get as mad at him when I actually did it._


	3. Chapter 3

Death Note Owner13: I do not own Naruto or Fullmetal Alchemist or any other anime or manga. P.S. This story is about Naruto getting automail, no F.M.A. characters show up except for the 7 deadly sins, Scar and maybe Whinry. And this takes place when the 5th hokage is in control and Sasuke has not left yet.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Man what a day, Sasuke kept watching me. I wounder why, sure he knows what I did with the human transmutation but I can care for myself. I'm just glade I can go home and go to bed and luckily tomorrow is the start of our week off. _

Naruto though as he walked home. Naruto opened the front door to his apartment. He trudged to his bathroom and undressed and got into the shower. When he got out he climbed into his bed. He slipped into a restless sleep.

Naruto sat in the middle of nothing but white, in the distance Naruto could hear something coming. It came closer and closer until it was right behind him. Naruto turned around and saw the monster that he had created. "Nar-uto... Nar-uto why did you turn me into this, I'll kill you Nar-uto." "Kat... is that you?" "I'll kill you, I'LL KILL YOU!"

Naruto bolted up in his bed, _man will I ever get a goods night sleep? _He thought. Naruto looked at his clock, surprisingly, he slept in late. He rolled out of bed and put on a lose black t-shirt, baggy black pants, black tennis shoes, his jacket and gloves.

There was a knock on his door and he was about to answer it when a sharp pain from his gut shot through him. He fell to his knees, a wild cough racked through his body. Naruto coughed up blood and then heaved up more blood. The pain was to much, he swayed on his knees the fell over and blacked out.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Konohamaru was walking to Naruto-nii-san's house to see if he wanted to hang out with the gang. "Hey Konohamaru, where are you headed?" Konohamaru spun around to see Iruka-sensei walking up to him. "Oh, hello sensei, I was just going to see Naruto-nii-san." Konohamaru replied. "Well we can walk together because I was going to Naruto's to see if he wanted to eat ramen with me, you can join us." "ok sensei, lets go." and with that said they started walking to Naruto's House.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

WhenKonohamaru and Iruka got to Naruto's apartment and knocked on the door, no one anwered. They heard someone moving around inside. "Why wont Boss answer the door?" "I don't know Konohamaru, but something isn't right. Lets look through his side window."

Iruka suggested. They went around to the side to the window that led into Naruto's apartment. They looked through the window to see a horrifying sight. Naruto was on his knees and he started coughing. It shook his body all together. He the heaved up blood then swayed then fell over and didn't move. "BOSS!"


	4. Chapter 4

Death Note Owner13: I don't own Naruto or Fullmetal Alchemist or any other anime or manga. NEW CHAPTER UP!! sorry it took so long to update.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Naruto!" Iruka-sensei yelled. Konohamaru tried to open the window but it was locked. Iruka took out a kunai and busted the window with the butt of it. Konohamaru looked at Iruka "Well that is a way to get in." Konohamaru said. Iruka and Konohamaru jumped through the busted window and ran over to Naruto.

"BOSS, BOSS! WHAT'S WRONG WITH NARUTO-NII-SAN?!" Konohamaru yelled with tears in his eyes. "I-I don't know, but there is so much blood! Come on lets go take him to Tsunade-sama so she-" Iruka stopped when Naruto groaned. "Naruto, are you awake?" Konohamaru asked. "Come on we have to get you to the hospital" Iruka said.

Naruto struggled to sit up, the farthest he got was up on his elbow. Iruka grabbed Naruto by his arm and dragged him to a wall and propped Naruto up against it. "N-no, I'm al-alright." Naruto whispered through clenched teeth "a-all I n-need is some...some rest." Naruto started having a coughing fit. Blood dribbled down his chin.

"Naruto, what is happening?" Iruka asked quietly. "I-I'll tell y-you after I rest, b-but p-please don't tell Tsunade-sama or t-take me to the h-hospital. ... please" Naruto whispered. Naruto leaned back and fell into a painful sleep.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_This... this pain. Why, WHY?! Why must I have such pain. One arm, one leg, lost organs, being called a demon... such pain._

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a few times to clear his vision. "Naruto, Naruto, are you awake?" Naruto looked up to see Konohamaru and Iruka-sensei looking down at him. "Tell me, can you see me?" asked Iruka. "Witch one of you want to know?" said Naruto with a sly smile.

"Ha ha ha, very funny boss, but really are you alright?" asked Konohamaru. Naruto sat up and looked around. He was on his bed inside his room and his jacket and gloves were still on. _Good, they don't know about my arm and leg... but now that they saw me get sick, I'll have to tell them. Great, I am only back two days and 3 people already are starting to figure it out._

"Yeah, I'm alright." Naruto replied. Iruka and Konohamaru looked at each other, then back at Naruto. "Naruto, you are NOT alright. You just got sick on blood! What's wrong?" Iruka practically yelled. Naruto shrunk away from Iruka-sensei as if he thought he was going to get hit. He leaned his head back against the wall. "What I am about to tell you, you have to promise that you won't tell anyone." Naruto sternly said. Both Konohamaru and Iruka nodded their heads yes. "Well it all started when Kat died..."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**(Flashback)**

"Kat, KAT! Please don't die, DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!" Naruto sobbed over a girl about the same age as him. She had violet hair and sapphire eyes. Kat's eyes where starting to cloud over. "I'm sorry Naruto, but I can't live with this disease, you know that. Look, please take care of things when I leave. Help Sakura become strong, and Hinata too. Make sure to beat Pervy-sage every time he spies on girls." Kat said.

She gasped for breath, but was not able to get any air. Kat struggled for a few seconds before relaxing and closing her eyes. "Kat? Kat? KAT?!" Naruto screamed. He sobbed over the girl. He heard yelling from somewhere near by.

The yelling was getting closer until it was right behind him. Tsunade walked over to the sobbing Naruto and checked Kat. "Dead, the sickness finally got to her." announced Tsunade. She stood there watching Naruto cry over his friend. A tear slid down her face.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**(3 days later)**

Naruto looked down as Kat's coffin was lowered into a hole in the ground. Tears stained his face, he sniffed, holing back a sob. People started to trow dirt into the grave. Naruto wished to jump down there with Kat and pull her out to find her still alive, but he knew that she was gone, no matter how much he wished it wasn't.

Tsunade went up to talk about Kat and then there was a moment of silence. After the funeral was over, everyone left, leaving Naruto at her grave. "Don't worry Kat, I'll bring you back. You will walk among the living once again." Naruto pulled out a book from inside his jacket. On the front the title read Human Transmutation.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**(The Next Day)**

Naruto was inside an old abandoned school. He was inside the cafeteria, and on the floor was a circle with many designs on it. In the middle of the mysterious circle was a mix of ingredients. Naruto walked up to the middle of the circle and let two drops of blood fall on it all. He then knelt on the side of the design and placed his hand on it.

Bright yellow sparks of light flew around him and the circle. "Don't worry Kat, I'm almost done." Naruto whispered. Suddenly the light turned dark green, Naruto scared tried to stop the transmutation. He couldn't pull out. Then tentacle like things came out and grabbed Naruto's right arm and left leg, and pulled. "AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Naruto screamed out in pain as his limbs were ripped away from his body.

The tentacle things then reached in within him and pulled out an organ. Naruto screamed then coughed and blood dripped from his mouth. Then it all stopped, Naruto fell to the floor, a wall of smoke blocking his vision. He clenched his teeth in pain. "Nar-uto... Nar-uto" "Kat? KAT?! IS THAT YOU? I'M SO GLAD THAT YOU-"

Naruto stopped short when he saw what he had created. He screamed then passed out from the lack of blood.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**(End Flashback)**

"The next thing I new, I woke up at Whinry's house with automail. Then I learned more alchemy and after I was used to my automail and could work alchemy pretty well... I came back. I wear these clothes to hide my automail, but it does not hide the sin that I have done. The pain is much more than ever being called a demon. Even if I am."


	5. Chapter 5

Death Note Owner13: I do not own Naruto or Fullmetal Alchemist or any other anime or manga. NEW chapter of Naruto's Pain! ENJOY!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Iruka and Konohamaru stared at Naruto. "N-nice try Naruto, that's not true... is It?" Iruka broke the ice. "Yes, sensei, I did the horrible sin of human transmutation. Sadly I was not able to be helped from my demon side, so I suffer." Naruto looked down, his hands were shaking so he clasped them together in his lap.

"Naruto-nii-san... can you show us?" Naruto gave a small chuckle as to what Konohamaru had asked. Iruka shot Konohamaru a glare that simple said **shut-up-now-baka.** Konohamaru looked to Naruto and lowered his head "sorry" "No, it is alright, I will show you." Naruto pulled of his jacket and his gloves. Both his teacher and friend stared at his automail arm.

Naruto turned his head with a sad smile and looked up at the sky out his window._ Kat, I'm sorry that I could not bring you back. I can't, I'm sorry. I have to worry about the __homunculi coming after me. __"_I'm staying the night." Iruka's firm words brought Naruto down back to reality. _"What?" "You heard me, I want to make sure you are alright so I am going to spend the night and I will be checking up on you often." Iruka simply stated, as if it was a normal thing to talk about._

___"Yeah I know that you are suffering inside and you lost your right arm and left leg and an organ so... LETS HAVE A SLEEP OVER!"__ Naruto almost smile at the thought. "Yeah, I'm staying too and I will hang around often as well. Naruto-nii-san, you should have told us. We care about you" this time Naruto did smile, tears slid down his face leaving wet tracks on his tan cheeks._

_ "Thanks you guys, you don't know who much that means to me. I always spent most of my life alone and unloved, but now... I have friends that really care. I'm sorry that I am crying, but I-I can't help it." Naruto ended in a sobbing cry. Iruka took the boy he considered as his son into his arms. _

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

_Konohamaru sat on the side as he watched his nii-san cry into the neck of Iruka. Konohamaru's own tears leaked down his face slowly. Naruto was in pain physically and mentally. He knew half of it, with the human transmutation, but what was with this_

_ "____Demon Side," __and the, "____Even thought I am a demon" __stuff. Konohamaru did not know, but he would figure it out and help his nii-san. Konohamaru had no idea that a lot of other people would soon join in his quest to figure out this demon mystery._

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

_Iruka held Naruto as he cried, he held the boy until he fell asleep. He picked up the blond and put him into his bed. Iruka turned to Konohamaru "Stay with Naruto, I will get both of our stuff and I will explain it to your parents why you are at Naruto's" Iruka saw the look Konohamaru was giving him _

_"OK, well I'll figure out a good lie. If anything happens to Naruto that you can't handle, get someones help that you know will help Naruto." Konohamaru nodded "Good, I'll be back soon" and with that said, Iruka left. Konohamaru stared at the sleeping Naruto. He lay still for a while but then __suddenly his face twisted up and he started to twist and turn in the dark pain of a nightmare. "Naruto?"_

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

_**(Naruto's Dream)**_

_Naruto was younger and was running around with his friend, Kat. Naruto suddenly tripped, he looked down to see an rock of pure white, it was very pretty. "Hey, Kat! Look at this rock!" Naruto said as he ran over to the young girl. She looked up from what she was doing. "Here, Kat, you can have it! Isn't it pretty?!" Kat took the rock into her hand, and smiled. Suddenly it broke in half. Naruto looked at it for a second then bent down and got some mud._

_ He put the mud between the two pieces, and mushed them back together. Kat looked down at it and smiled "Wow, Naruto, you can really put things back together... it's to bad you couldn't fix me." she murmured. "wha- what?" Kat looked Naruto strait in the eye, and started to melt. More like decompose. "AHHHHHHHHHH!!"_

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Naruto screamed in his sleep. Konohamaru grabbed Naruto by his shoulders and shook "NARUTO-NII-SAN!! NARUTO-NII-SAN!!" Naruto jerked awake with a terrible scream, not in fear, but in pain. "Naruto, are you ok?!" Konohamaru asked. Naruto started to whimper then he slowly spoke "I couldn't save her, Konohamaru, she's gone, and I can't bring her back and now look what happened to me!!" _

_Tears for the second time that day, slid down his cheeks. Naruto looked at his friend, he tried to smile, but couldn't. "It's alright Naruto. You were there for me for so many times and now I am here for you. Go back to sleep." Naruto looked at him for second before slowly turning over, ____slowly... as if he's in pain...,__ and went back to sleep._


End file.
